openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Special game options
OpenArena supports various game modes, with slightly different rules. Mainly, you have to choose among varous gametypes. You should take a look to Manual/Gamemodes. Additional mods may add new gametypes and options. In this page we are going explain some additional game options, usually controlled by CVARs, variables set using command console. They are not "gametypes", they are special game options. Please notice: if you are a server administrator, it could be a nice idea to set them using /sets command (for example, sets g_elimination 1). Doing this, the variables are flagged as "serverinfo", thus being shown as happens for server parameters like fraglimit and gametype. This means that you can allow players to know these options are enabled or not, checking from dpmaster web page, Qtracker or similar. Otherwise, players will not be able to know if they are enabled, unless they find out by themselves when playing on your server and noticing that there is "something" different than usual. Elimination features outside Elimination mode * /g_elimination ''<0 or 1>'' - If you enable this, you will use some features from Elimination/CTF Elimination/Last Man Standing modes within other game modes, for example Free For All: you will enter the game with the weapons set for Elimination mode, you will be able to rocket-jump without hurting yourself, you will not find items (like ammo boxes and health) around the arena. Score mode will instead be the the one for the gametype selected, as usual. Default value is 0. You don't need to care about this cvar if you are playing "true" Elimination, CTF E or LMS mode. Please refer to Elimination#CVARs to control starting ammo and other options. Notice that in Elimination/CTF Elimination game modes (\g_gametype 8 and 9), both self and team damage are controlled by \elimination_selfdamage; but when using other game types and enabling /g_elimination, it controls only damage to yourself: damage to team members is still controlled by \g_friednlyfire, as usual. You may want to try also \g_vampire or \g_regen to get health. Vampire mode * /g_vampire '' - If you set this value >0, you will get health when hurting an opponent. For example, if you set it to 0.3, you will get health for a small part of the damage to your opponent; if you set it to 1.7, you will get more health than the damage to your opponent. Default value is "0.0" (disabled). * '/g_vampire_max_health '' - When \g_vampire is used, maximum health value is customizable using this CVAR. Default value is 500. Automatic regeneration * '''/g_regen '' - You can change this value to automatically get health as time passes, up to 100. Higher you set it, faster health will regenerate. Default value is 0. Instantgib * /g_instantgib '' - "Instantgib" mode removes all items from the arena (no other weapons available, no health bonuses); you will have unlimited railgun ammo, and you will kill anyone with a single shot. 0=off, 1=rail only, 2=rail+gauntlet (gauntlet gives instant kill, too). You can set it to 0 or 1 also from "Skirmish" or "Multiplayer-Create" menu. Default value is 0. "Instantgib", also known as "Instagib", is a popular game mode, found -with some variants- in various Q3A mods, for example ''CorkScrew. All rockets * /g_rockets ''<0 or 1>'' - "All rockets" mode removes all items from the arena (no other weapons available, no health bonuses); you will have unlimited rocket launcher ammo only. You can set it to 0 or 1 also from "Skirmish" or "Multiplayer-Create" menu. Default value is 0. Friendly fire * /g_friendlyfire ''<0 or 1>'' - This option allows to choose if players can hurt and kill their team-mates during team game modes (except for Elimination and CTF Elimination game modes, where team damage is controlled by \elimination_selfdamage value). If it is enabled, if you kill a team-mate of yours, you (thus, your team) will lose a frag; if it is disabled, your shots will not damage them. Default value is 0, and if you create a match from Skirmish or Multiplayer-Create menu, you can see that it its enabled by default for Team Deathmatch mode, and disabled for other team modes (Capture The Flag, One Flag Capture, Overload, Harvester, Domination, Double Domination). Award pushing * /g_awardpushing ''<0 or 1>'' - When it is enabled, you will get a frag (score) if you shoot a character causing him to fall in a deadly pit. Note: you will hear a second "hit sound" if the enemy hurts himself after falling down cause of being "pushed" by your fire. Since OA 0.8.5, this variable is enabled by default, even if this feature is not present in the original Quake 3 game. Catch up * /g_catchup '' - This variable allows to balance the effectiveness of the weapons of more and less skilled (or that joined the game later) players, to help the latter ones to not get an enormous score gap from the first ones. It enables a sort of "automatic handicap" (but it does not change your "handicap" value -that is a client-side variable, while this one is server-side-... it is a different thing, and the two can even work together. Catch up does ''not change the maximum health level, unlike what handicap does.). While handicap affects the same way all the attacks of the player that uses it, g_catchup affects all players, but the damage reduction varies dynamically depending from players score. If it is enabled it will reduce damage done to low scoring players by up 50% (rounded up): it changes the damage caused by the attacks, if the attacker is more skilled (has got an higher score, starting from 6 points ahead) than the attacked. Catchup has been added in OA 0.8.5, and does not work in team games. Default value is 0 (disabled). An higher value means that the leader's attacks will get weaker more quickly (always starting from the sixth point of difference with the score of the victim). Negative values do not work. A value of 5 could be advisable. That's the algorithm for calculation: damageModifier = 100-min(50,(max(5,attacker-target)-5)*g_catchup) attacker = killer's score target = victim's score damageModifier = damage dealt in percent (100% = full damage) Some examples: * A value of 1 means that a player with a score of 20 would only deal 95% damage to an enemy with score 10 or 90% damage to an enemy with score 5. Both the player with 5 and the player with 10 would deal 100% damage against each other and the player with 20. ** g_catchup = 2 would have reduced the damage done by leading player to 90% and 80%, respectively. * If it is set to 5 then the damage will be reduced by 5% for each frag above 5 from the score of the target player that is behind. If the target has a higher score than the attacker 100% damage will always be dealt. If the target is at most 5 frags behind the attacker 100% damage will be dealt. Catchup can therefore not be used to overtake the firstplace (except by providing momentum) in direct battle. You can do some tests enabling \g_debugdamage 1 (this shows damage info on console, and is 0 -disabled- by default). Runes * /g_runes ''<0 or 1>'' - This option disables of enables the "Runes" (also known as "Team Power-ups", "Permanent Power-ups" or "Permanent runes"), some special items that were introduced with Quake 3: Team Arena. They are "permanent" because, after you get one, you will have it until you die. They are "team" because usually'' you can get only the ones dedicated to your team'' (usually, those you find in your own base): in this case, they are useless during non-team-based matches (you would see them, but you would not be able to pick-up them). Note: if they can be get by everyone or only by a certain team depends from the options set by the creator of the map (see Mapping#Limiting items to certain teams), so there could be some maps with them available independently from the teams. A player can have only one of them at once, and to have more players with the same rune at the same time, there must be more spawn points for it. The runes are Doubler, Guard, Scout and Ammoregen. Runes are disabled by default in baseoa (the main game), and used instead in The Mission Pack (a mod designed to resemble Team Arena more closely). You can enable or disable them using g_runes <0 or 1>, and they will appear on maps that include them (for example, you can find "Guard" rune in oa_ctf4ish map). See also * Gametype * Manual/Gamemodes * Command console